


翻译-The Chase is All You Know (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 我好喜欢你扮医生的样子。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 4





	翻译-The Chase is All You Know (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Chase is All You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153215) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

阳台上很冷，十五层的高楼上，刮来的风绝不怎么温柔。Root用力控制住冷得发抖的身体，尽力把注意力集中在Cyrus Wells的话上，他在 _感谢_ 她救了他。Root很想笑，因为一开始，给他带来危险的正是她。

只是他不知道而已。

至少现在还不知道。

在Shaw帮她取子弹时，她一直都在思考着自己要怎么说，几乎都没注意到（也不关心）伤口的疼痛。她先前列了至少三种计划，但现在，阳台上只有他们俩，纽约市壮阔在他们脚下伸展蔓延开去，Root发现自己一个字都说不出，所有的话都冻结在了唇边。

Cyrus Wells因为她而饱受摧残，而从某种程度上来说，也因为她得到了救赎。但事实会再次让他崩溃，摧毁他对这世界还残存的那一点信念。因此，她做不到，说不出口，即便这能带走她心底的那些愧疚。

因为事实只会给一个人带来好处， _她_ 。

或许Harold也知道这点，他十分理解她把事实隐瞒下来的这个决定。

Cyrus Wells离开了，但愧疚感并没同他一起永远离开她的生活，它留了下来，而Root知道它永远都不会走，它会折磨她一生。

这便是人性么？

Root不确定她是否喜欢这样。

距离很好，将她与人性隔离开来，这总会让生活变得简单很多，但……她无法再保持距离了，也不想再这样下去。她不是这个小分队的一份子，或许她永远都不会是，但她知道，迟早有一天他们会成为战友，或是其他类似的什么东西。有些事即将发生，不好的事，而Root已陷得太深无法抵抗。

“保持干燥，”Shaw说，她是突然一下冒出来的，检查了Root耳后的伤口，以及肩上她在几小时前打上的绷带，“每隔72小时换一次敷料。”检查的动作十分简洁，Shaw这人不管干什么都从无温柔可言，但这次在她查看Root时，动作却异常轻柔，甚至连眼神都柔了下来。Root觉得胃里有什么东西沉沉的坠了下去，心里泛着股她十五年来都再没感受过的情感，这让她觉得十分不安，觉得自己就要承受不住。

“我好喜欢你扮医生的样子。”Root挑逗的说，低头近乎腼腆的看着Shaw。Shaw的动作僵住了，瞪了Root一眼然后粗暴的放开了手。公然调情， _这_ 很容易，至于Shaw那副暴跳如雷的样子…… _这_ ，她也能处理。Root笑着看着Shaw摔门而出。

没错，这很容易，故意调情，刻意的惹恼她，但这不代表Root不是真心的。

 _我好喜欢你扮医生的样子_ 。

~#~

尽管现在已经很晚了，眼前这栋破破烂烂的公寓却依然满是生机。Root没有钥匙，但很快，一个从头到尾都写着可疑的男孩从里面开门走了出来，最多不过十六岁，手上还拿着把很像是自制的长刀。他们交错而过时肩膀撞在了一起，手臂上剧烈的疼痛让Root的脸皱成了一团，和先开始一阵阵的钝痛不同，疼痛已变得排山倒海，让人无法忽视。

电梯闻起来太过糟糕，比肩上的伤更可能让她毙命当场，于是她筋疲力尽的顺着楼梯迅速向上爬。她不熟悉这里，但她知道自己要去哪儿，但很久前她就记住了这里的路线，即便她知道这是个极其牵强的点子，不太可能成功。

25B房间，一室一厅，加上一个厨房餐厅合一的区域。麻雀虽小，五脏俱全，一个在化妆柜台工作的人也完全能买得起，虽然要放下Shaw的那堆过于丰富的武器是有点困难。

不过这并不太重要，因为事情本可能更糟。

本来，他们没人能活得下来。

到那时的话，枪又有什么作用？

已经很晚了，但Root并不知道具体的时间，她从不戴表，the Machine总会提醒她如时间这样的生活琐事，而现在她换身份的频率比换内衣还要高，导致她对the Machine的依赖更深了。不过最近，耳里的the Machine却静默了下来，太过静默。

但在纷乱的战争中，静默或许暂时是好事。

当她打开门时，Shaw（是Sameen Grey，她在心里默默的纠正自己）的脸色并不太好，身上套着皱巴巴的睡衣，一头蓬乱的头发奇异的可爱。就这来看，现在果然已经很晚了，非常晚，或许应该是……非常早。

“干嘛？”Shaw咬牙切齿的吼道，明显还没意识到在这个最为荒诞的时间来敲门的人是谁，Root微笑了起来，她已经有一段时间没看到过这张暴躁的脸了，“你他妈跑这里来干嘛？”

Root朝走廊瞥了一眼，这里只有她们俩，也没有摄像头（这是她当时选择这栋公寓的原因，不会被Samaritan看见），但她还是不希望在走廊里随意谈论，以防隔墙有耳。

“我似乎需要你的一些……特殊技能。”她说。Shaw一定也注意到了她紧抓在受伤肩膀上的手，恼怒立刻得干干净净，脸上有短暂的担忧一闪而过，接着便又回到了她一贯的面无表情中。她后退了一步，示意Root进来。

“地方不错。”Root笑着说。这房间和公寓的其他地方一样简陋，破破烂烂的墙纸和满是洞的地毯，沙发看起还挺有些年头了，但房间里还算整洁，被收拾得几乎崭新，这是唯一能证明房间里住的是Sameen Shaw的一点，Sameen Grey绝不会把屋子收拾这么整齐。

“好吧，这是你选的，”Shaw暴躁的说，“你就不能给我弄一个……高档点的地方？”

“你买不起高档的地方。”Root说，她是很想给Shaw提供一个温馨舒适的地方，但她怀疑那也依然不能消除Shaw这副坐立不安的模样。Shaw需要的是做点有意义的事，而不是给那些讨厌的纽约市民卖化妆品，但至少现在她是安全的，Root希望Shaw能为这个而多多忍受一下这无聊的生活。

Root忽略掉了Shaw一脸的恼火，直直的朝沙发走了过去，脱掉夹克，好让自己更好的检查下肩伤。“对了，请自便。”Shaw嘟囔了一句。

Root淘气的笑了，确保自己有把牙露出来，“真的么，谢谢！”她说。这句话达到了她想要的效果——足够的转移了Shaw的注意力，没让她注意到她咬紧牙关忍痛的表情。这是她第一次脱臼，而这比她想象中的疼太多。

“我猜……你应该没有比Advil更强的止疼药了？”Root问，Shaw一脸的恼怒代表答案是没有。“那有没有劲道强点的酒，”她继续问，“在你给我接好肩膀前能给我来点么？”

Shaw瞪着她看了一会儿，一度让Root觉得她或许马上就会被原样丢回到街上，带着只没用的手以及永无止境的疼痛。但……如果Shaw不想帮忙的话，她一开始就根本不会放Root进来。

“好吧，”Shaw叹了口气，“别乱碰。”Root笑了，想着Shaw到底是把酒藏哪儿了还不想让她看到。

疼痛模糊了她的知觉，Root觉得自己离昏迷已经不太远了，她强迫自己保持清醒，心里十分清楚如果Shaw回来发现她昏倒在她的沙发上的话，Shaw会有多生气。

一会儿后Shaw走了回来，把一瓶喝了一半的威士忌在Root眼前晃了晃，“这儿。”她说。Root注意到那酒不是Shaw一贯的口味，这代表化妆柜台给的工资明显不怎么多。

“你能……”Root说，用没受伤的手指了指瓶盖，Shaw翻了个白眼，但还是伸手替她开了盖子。Root拿过来仰头就是一大口，味道恶心极了。她从来就不太喜欢威士忌，不过现在Shaw已经在捣鼓她的肩膀了，这至少减缓了些疼痛。

“脱臼了，”Shaw心不在焉的说，指尖狠狠的向下压了一下。 _噢艹_ ，Root想，突然的疼痛让她有些不悦，“你要告诉我你怎么弄成这样的么？”

Root闭上眼深吸了一口气，她不想看Shaw是怎么把肩膀接回原位的。“哦，”她轻快的说，“没什么大不了的。”她能感到Shaw深深的皱起了眉。

“好吧，那就别告诉我了。”Shaw嘟囔道，抓住了她的手腕。Root紧张得僵了一下，但Shaw的手却出乎意料的坚定而温柔，她惊讶的睁开眼，正看到Shaw专注的表情，眼神里传达出的温柔足以让Root知道她会没事。她从没见过这样的Shaw，以前Shaw来检查她伤口的那寥寥几次都总在不停的抱怨，而现在的她却少了很多的暴躁。接着，她们的视线交汇了一会儿，有人急促的吸了口气，Root不确定那声音是否是她发出来的，但无论如何她都无法想象Shaw会发出那种声音。“别动，”Shaw说，移开视线看着Root的肩膀，“这会很疼。”

“我忍得住。”Root说，忽略了Shaw投来的怀疑的视线。她一只手放在Root肩上，一只手依然牢牢的抓着手腕，在Root意识到之前便用力一拉。疼痛是如此剧烈，眼睛瞬间便湿润了，Root得死死咬着嘴唇才没让自己叫出来。接着便迅速的结束了，那一阵阵的钝痛又回来了，但肩膀还是疼得厉害，她应该多和几口威士忌的。

“你需要点冰块。”Shaw说，又一次消失在了厨房里。而Root怀疑Shaw是故意离开的，好让她能有些自己的时间好好收束自己，这让Root很感激。

她又闭上了眼，没注意到Shaw是什么时候回来的，直到她肩上多了一块冰凉但舒适的东西。“我讨厌豌豆。”Root抱怨道，拿过那个装满豌豆的冰袋紧紧的按在肩膀上。

“我也是。”Shaw说，从Root脚边拿起那瓶被遗忘的酒瓶喝了一口。Root笑了，因为Shaw似乎没有注意到她们俩都直接从那瓶子里喝了东西的事实。“那么……”Shaw慢慢的说，皱着眉，像是在专心思考着接下来要怎么说，但Root不用猜便知道她想说什么，不管她自己有多么的不想谈论这事，它都迟早会被提起，“这代表我们可以重出江湖了？”

Root疲倦的微笑了一下，她没力气拿出她一贯的笑容出来，“不太是。”

Shaw挑起了眉毛。

“The Machine在让我干一些事，这没错。”Root说，心知Shaw不会退缩，她必须得给她点什么。

“什么事？”Shaw问。Root没有回答，不是她不想回答，而是她自己也没有答案。The Machine从不告诉她具体的原因，Root也没有一个宏观上的把握，至少现在还没有。她只得说服自己相信这是值得的，每一个工作、每一个任务都让他们在阻止Samaritan、夺回他们本来生活的路上前进了一小步。恼火的咬了咬牙，Shaw重重的坐在Root旁边，再次举起了酒瓶，“Finch和Reese呢？”

“Sameen，你明白我不能告诉你，”Root说，Shaw看起来似乎更加恼火了，不知是因为Root依然含糊的回答还是她话里的那个名字，“不知道其他人的身份的话，你们都能安全点。”

“但你呢？”Shaw说，说完后她看起来似乎比Root更惊讶。

“我时不时都会去确认一下，他们没事的。”Root安慰她。

“你来就是为了这个？”Shaw问，“来‘确认’一下？”Root微笑了起来，她总能不动声色的保持一定的距离，在不被发现的情况下确认他们都还安好，但和Shaw一起的现在要比远距离观察有趣得多。或许对于半夜被吵醒的Shaw来说并不是那么有趣，但对Root来说却完全相反。要融进一个拥挤的百货公司并不是特别困难，而且一楼的化妆柜台总会有很多人，或许她的下一个身份能让她在闲暇时多去逛逛。

“不是，”Root说，“你只是恰巧比最近的急诊室近而已。”

“这不会有点危险么？”Shaw说，不赞成的皱眉，“Samaritan能看到。”

“噢，”Root说，咧嘴笑了起来，尽管她的心跳已迅速的快了一倍，笑和挑逗都只是用来掩饰她的不安而已，不让Shaw发觉，也不让自己发觉，“Sameen，你是在担心我么？”

Shaw拉下了脸，“应该说，我在担心我自己是否会被暴露。”

Root差点就畏缩了一下，没错，她到这里来就已经让Shaw处于危险之中，Samaritan一直都在盯着他们，在仔细的搜索着，随时都等着抓他们一个现行。甚至用他们现有的身份相互交谈都很危险，这便是他们三个不能知道对方身份的原因，他们分开来才更安全。

“放松，”Root翻了个白眼，这话更像是在安慰自己，“这附近九个街区的范围内都是监视盲区，Samaritan看不到的。”但这并没让她感觉好些，她缓缓站了起来，手臂依然疼得厉害，她也几乎精疲力竭，但现在没有休息的时间，从来都没有。“我得走了，事情没办完。”她说，强迫让自己听起来显得轻松些。Shaw冲她皱了皱眉，但在她来得及阻止她之前，Root便从正门离开了。

~#~

下次Root需要Shaw的这项技能时，时间还是傍晚，太阳依然悬在空中，公寓门口还有些毒贩在晃荡。Root没理他们的推销，直接溜进了公寓里，这次，她看都没看电梯一眼便朝楼梯走了过去。

门开了，Root立刻堆出了一脸的笑，Shaw一手拿着瓶啤酒，对着Root怒目而视。

“又怎么了？”Shaw问，Root把手举到她眼前，Shaw眯着眼瞪着上面那块鲜红的皮肤，血肉模糊，一看就觉得很疼。“你没听说过急诊室么？”她问，但还是侧身让Root进来了。

“听过，”Root说，懒得等Shaw邀请便直接坐在了沙发上，“但一个做油炸食品的厨师去哪儿弄的化学烧伤？Samaritan会起疑的。”没有掩饰的必要，Shaw是个优秀的医生，她一看就会知道那是化学烧伤。Shaw皱了皱眉，这在Root看来便是个即将发问的信号，而那些问题Root知道自己无法回答。

“你是做油炸食品的？”Shaw说。这不是她预期中Shaw会问出的问题，Root不禁有些惊讶。

Root耸耸肩，她也不明白为什么，这身份是上次任务时用的，好让她在正确的时间出现在正确的地点上。“做得怎样？”Shaw问。这也不是她预期中的问题，Root再次被惊讶了好一会儿。

她忍不住笑了， _当然_ ，当然Shaw会对一切与吃相关的东西感兴趣。“实话说……”Root说，“不怎么样。”

Shaw笑了，然后翻了个白眼，“你至少有把那东西洗掉吧？”Root点点头，她需要的是有人帮她来包扎，在Shaw去拿急救箱时，她耐心的坐在沙发上等着。

要稳妥的包扎好一只手是一项极难的任务，但Shaw似乎做得十分容易，全神贯注的干着手头的事，这让Root可以不受打扰的仔细观察她。有光线在Shaw的发间灵活的跳动着，将她深色的头发染得发红。它们看起来太过柔软，让Root想伸手去抚摸它们、在其中穿行，但她知道Shaw永远都不会允许让她这样做。

Shaw把纱布撞在了Root的小指上，突如其来的疼痛让Root疼得倒吸了一口凉气，伤口处疼得发烫，让她想立即缩回手、把伤口浸在冰凉的水里。Shaw尖锐的看了她一眼，眼神里带着担忧，“对不起，我会更加小心些。”她说。

Root点点头，看着Shaw认真又温柔的包扎好了她的最后一根指头。她不太习惯被如此对待，但这其中慢慢的慰藉感奇异的让她觉得异常安心。而且现在照顾她的人是Shaw，不是急诊室随便什么医生，而Shaw的确是一个非常不错的医生（即便她本人不愿意承认），而Root觉得看她工作的过程也是一种享受。

在包扎好之后Shaw说：“你得定时换敷料，还要保持——”

“干燥，”Root笑着接过了她的话，“我知道，你真该多扮几次医生。”

“然后你真该少来烦我几次，”Shaw翻了个白眼，“但我觉得都不太可能。”

“或许吧。”Root表示同意，但……他们在战争中，受伤不可避免，会是十分经常的事。

Root满心的期待着下一次。

~#~

“嗨，”Root兴奋的说，故意拉长了尾音，“Sameen，对么？”她夸张的扫了一眼Shaw裙子上的名牌，确定Sameen的主管有看到她这个动作，当然如果Shaw能别瞪这么长时间的话，这动作能更让人信服一些。但转念一想，这瞪视比先前Shaw看到她走进百货商场时那一脸呆滞的不可置信要好很多。

“是的，请问……？”Shaw从牙缝里挤出了一句话，Root努力想憋住笑，但依然失败了。

“我想请你帮个忙，”Root说，确保能被主管听到，“我实在太笨了，进来的时候被门划了一下，请问下你有急救箱之类的东西么？”Shaw眯起了眼，朝Root紧紧按着的上臂瞥了一眼，注意到了上面的血。“我真的不想把血洒在这些商品上面。”她挥着手朝柜台指了指，血立刻随着手四散开去，洒在了Sameen Grey的柜台上。

“把她带到后面去，”主管冲了过来，带着一脸的恶心擦拭着柜台上的血，“休息室里有急救箱。”

Shaw对着他的后脑勺狠狠的拉下了脸，但还是示意Root跟上她，过去的路上她一句话都没说，几乎是气势汹汹的在柜台间穿行，而Root发现不管自己腿有多长，她都不太能跟上Shaw的步伐。

休息室看起来和前台形成了剧烈反差，里面有一小块厨房、一些老得掉皮的沙发和一个茶几，上面堆满了Shaw在打苍蝇时都不会想用的时尚杂志。这里从头到尾都和Shaw的舒适区完全相反，不禁让Root觉得一阵好笑，Shaw竟能在这儿忍这么久，还没搞出什么命案出来。

到目前为止还没有。

Shaw在橱柜间翻找着急救箱，眼神凶狠得似乎很想杀人，当她找到时，她转过狠狠的瞪着Root，张嘴准备开骂、或是要询问她手臂到底是怎么回事。Root迅速摇摇头，微微朝天花板上的摄像头示意了下。Shaw翻了个白眼，示意Root跟她到卫生间里去。

她们进去并锁上门后，Root开了口：“噢，真是舒适。”Shaw没理她，自顾自的洗了手，然后在急救箱里翻着她要的东西。Root利用这个时间好好观察了她一会儿，观赏着这个套着紧身裙的Sameen Shaw，然后觉得自己或许还是喜欢她一贯的牛仔背心多点，不过……她的最爱还是在Sameen Grey的公寓里看到的那身皱巴巴的睡衣。Shaw抬起头时她都还在想，在镜子里和Shaw的瞪视短暂交汇了一会儿。

“你真的被门划了？”她问，粗暴的抓过Root的肩膀好看得更仔细一些。应该不是很严重，Root不是医生，但她确定应该用不着缝针。

“不太是，”Root模糊说，“但……这给我这周的安全确认提供了极佳理由。”

Shaw沉着脸，“这周？”但Root怀疑她恼火的并不是Root来确认她状态的这事，而是她没有意识到这是一个周常性的活动。

Root耸耸肩，其实说周常都不太准确，只要the Machine的任务有空隙，她每隔一天就会来晃一转，但Shaw并不需要知道这个。“Harold和John也没事。”她说。虽然她好几周都没去亲自确认，但the Machine向她保证他们都没事，都不同程度的融入了他们的新生活中。

Shaw耸耸肩，像是要表达她一点都不在意那俩人的安危似的，然后便开始清洗Root的伤口。一开始，她的动作十分粗暴，而Root得死死咬着嘴唇才不让自己发出任何声音，但和脱臼以及化学烧伤不同的是，这疼痛并不是那么的讨厌，它带着Shaw的触碰，同时Shaw的紧身裙在她胸部的位置分得恰到好处，让一阵渴望燃过了Root全身，让她不由自主的瞪着Shaw的嘴唇发呆。

她一定是发出了什么奇怪的声音，因为Shaw猛地僵住了，抬眼看着Root，眼神阴沉沉的。

“继续。”Root嘶哑着说，Shaw瞪着她看了好久，一度让Root觉得她将不会再有任何动作。但最终，她还是埋下了头继续捣鼓着伤口，这次她的动作稍稍放轻了些，近乎温柔的包扎好了Root的手臂。她已然是一副医生的样子了，先前因Root突然不请自来而导致的恼怒早就消失得无影无踪，脸上已换上了Root最爱的那副专注的神情。

包扎完后，Shaw的手多在她手臂上停留了一会儿，像是不知道要拿它们怎么办一样。

“好吧，”Root挑逗的笑了，“你也觉得很享受么？”Shaw瞪了她一眼，粗暴的甩开了她的手。

 _噢没错_ ，Root想， _果然很享受_ 。

~#~

 _结局不一定非得是死亡_ 。

她得继续走下去。

 _但愿如此_ 。

每一步都给她的腰侧带来一阵剧烈的疼痛，但至少那还是个穿透性枪伤，肩上那个就不一定了，子弹还埋在肩上的什么地方，疼得发热。

 _但我这一生，早就不期待善终了_ 。

今天便就是她的终点么？她早在几个街区前就甩掉了Samaritan的人，但如果她失血过多而死的话，甩没甩掉都毫无任何意义。

他们还在找她，这让她几乎没有选择的余地。不需要the Machine来告诉她，Root都知道Samaritan一定让人把守住了附近五个区内的所有主要医院和诊所，警用频道也一定有人监听，一个带着两个枪伤失血过多的女人，这信息不太容易被错过，找到她只是时间问题而已。监视盲区是她到现在都没被发现的唯一原因，但这代表着the Machine也同样看不到她。总的来说，她只能孤军奋战，她尽力不让自己去想这让她有多害怕。

 _如果最坏的结果出现，帮我给_ _Shaw_ _捎个信好么_ ？

她并没有一个具体的目的地，一直在盲区内绕着圈，直到the Machine给她弄了一个新的身份和掩护故事出来，好让她不会被Samaritan发觉。

这是个治安极差的街区，Root紧紧的压着自己的腰侧，尽力让自己呆在阴影中不被人看见。她得继续往下走，必须往下走，即便她满心都只想靠着最近的墙滑到地板上坐着。

就像知道她快没力气了一样，the Machine告诉了她一个地址，只有两个街区的距离，Root觉得她能撑过去。

 _我想她已经知道了_ 。

她确实撑过去了，甚至连自己都没意识到，她意识中的下一件事，便是在一个急诊室中醒来，她迅速的开始了恐慌，直觉在叫嚣着让她立刻逃离这里，直到the Machine在她耳里轻柔的安慰了她。

飞车枪击的受害者。

糕点师。

Root松了一口气，the Machine救了她、将她带离了危险，明显也给她安了一个新身份，让她能好好养伤恢复。

 _我们会赢_ 。

奇迹般的，她活下来了，他们都活到了现在。急诊室一放她出来，她便打算立即去亲自确认一下。

她和选举大楼保持了一定距离，不想让Samaritan发现什么疑点。The Machine告诉她Harold已经在里面了，在和他们的号码交谈，接着她看见Shaw走了进去。至少从这距离来看，她看起来还算安好，Root立刻便觉得自己不是那么紧张了，胃里也好受了很多。

 _就算赢了，我们也不可能所有人都全身而退_ 。

Harold（上帝保佑他）似乎很惊讶她还活着，脸上也带着如释重负，即便他对于the Machine的态度依然一片悲观。

他离开之后，她依然坐在长椅上，等着，没过多久Shaw便出现了。

Root一直盯着她，而Shaw也一定察觉到了她的视线，因为她直接转过了身，然后直接看到了Root。Root每次出乎意料的出现在她面前时，Shaw都是这副呆滞得不可置信的表情，从未变过。

“你脸色简直跟鬼一样。”Shaw说。

“Sameen，见到你我也很高兴。”Root说，从椅子上站了起来，和Shaw肩并肩的顺着街道向下走，因疼痛而显得有些畏缩。

“你能在这儿出现么？”Shaw问。Root耸了耸肩，然后迅速便后悔了，疼痛顺着她的肩膀一路疼到了手指。

“你没事吧？”Shaw问，语气里满是担忧。Root咧着嘴笑了，其中的明媚完全不需要伪装。Shaw翻了个白眼，“果然还是喜欢你愁眉苦脸的时候。”她嘟囔道。

“你不喜欢，”Root说，“然后顺便……我没事，只是有些酸，Bellevue的医生水平没你那么好。”

“嗯。”Shaw咕哝了声表示回答。Root发现Shaw时不时就会朝她肩膀瞥一眼，明显是想表现得不动声色却又悲惨失败的后果。

“如果你想的话，待会儿可以看看，”Root说，“但我们得去一个稍微……隐秘点的地方。”她朝Shaw抛了个媚眼，对着Shaw阴沉沉的脸得意的笑了。

“谢谢，不用了。”

“但你是我的私人特殊医师。”Root说，换了一个嘟嘴的表情，而这对Shaw那张阴沉沉的脸没有任何缓解作用。

“不，”Shaw坚定的说，“我不是。”

 _你得做好这个准备_ 。

一周后，Shaw帮她拆了缝合线。

~#~

“哎呦。”Root抱怨道，懒得管她现在的语调变得有多么像在发牢骚。

“别动。”Shaw简洁的说，紧紧的抓住Root的手不让她后退。

“你还能更野蛮一点么？”Root问，眼睛盯着Shaw用来挑她手臂里的玻璃渣的镊子。

“我以为你喜欢粗暴一点。”Shaw说，然后自己僵住了。Root将视线移到她脸上，然后立刻忍不住咧嘴笑了起来——Shaw的一双眼睛被自己的话吓了个溜圆，她尴尬的清了清嗓子，说：“马上就弄完了。”真可惜，虽然Shaw是在把玻璃渣从她的手臂里挑出来，但Root依然十分享受这个过程。

“你怎么弄成这样的？”Shaw问，然后又埋头专心在手里的事上。地铁站里的灯光十分昏暗，她得凑很近才能看得清。

Root耸耸肩，Shaw狠狠的瞪了过去示意她不要乱动，“我大概……也许……走进了一扇窗户里面。”

Shaw皱了皱眉，“你是怎么走进窗户里的？”Root笑了，但什么也没说。事实是她 _本_ 可以避免的，但她又不想错过Shaw帮她清理伤口的过程，而这，总会十分有趣。

Shaw摇摇头，把最后一块玻璃取了出来，扔在了一旁的碟子上，“你得多注意一下。”她说，开始用酒精清理伤口。

Root疼得倒吸了口凉气，尽力不让自己乱动，“又在担心我了？”

Shaw瞪着她，“你比Reese还遭。”

这评价一点儿都不公平，Root想，她又不是从窗户跳 _出去_ 不是么？这对比一点都不让她开心，Root愠怒的坐在原地，任由Shaw包扎她的手臂。

包扎完后Shaw说：“是个人都会觉得你是故意的。”

Root嗤之以鼻，“那也太滑稽了。”她撒谎道，挣脱了手活动了一下，酸疼但没有大碍。好吧，这次她确实可能大概或许有那么一点点是故意的。“但……”她补了一句，站了起来，“下次我会多注意的。”

“你能不能直接确保没有下一次？”Shaw建议道。

“随你怎么说，医生。”Root一边离开一边说，Shaw发出了一声极端恼火的哼声，Root在脑子里假想了一下Shaw随之而来的瞪视，笑得更加开心了，在去下一个任务的一路上都没停下来。

~#~

“好了。”Shaw说，扔开了最后一个药瓶。这其实并不需要两个人来做，但Root最近开始觉得生命中所有的事都一定要成双成对才好。

“但现在还很早。”Root说，努力压抑下嘟嘴的冲动，她已经尽可能的延长了这一过程，而她已经没有任何理由来拖得更长了。

Shaw用手挡住了一个哈欠，“我觉得你是说现在很晚了。”她说得没错，时间已接近凌晨四点，但Root一点也不觉得累，也不太想立刻融入她的新身份中。

“你知道……”她缓缓的说，“我觉得我有点发热，可能先前我不小心接触到了病毒。”

Shaw眯起了眼睛，“不，你没碰到，而且，”她边说边穿上夹克，“症状不可能那么快。”

“或许你应该检查下我的体温，以防万一。”Root建议道，又拿出了她嘟嘴的技俩（虽然Shaw从没上当过）。而或许因为现在确实很晚了，也或许因为Shaw今天和政府那边处理相关号码探员有过交锋，她叹了口气又把夹克脱了下来。

“我去拿急救箱。”她说。Root笑了，然后才记起她现在应该是“病人”，在Shaw回来之前用尽全力掩盖住了笑容，摆出一副病怏怏的姿态。“张嘴。”Shaw说。Root本有一句诙谐机智的暗示蓄势待发，但在她来得及说什么之前，Shaw就把温度计塞进了她的嘴里。Root咬住温度计，看着Shaw一贯的暴跳如雷笑得十分开心。几分钟后，Shaw粗暴的把温度计扯了出来，完全没有给Root松口的时间。

“好古老的温度计，我喜欢。”Root说，看着Shaw检查温度。

“好吧，我把大多不错的用具都放在图书馆了，Harold给医疗器材的预算实在太少，”她抱怨道，Root微笑了起来，Shaw在书呆子上身时简直是太可爱了（当然她永远都不敢把这话说出来），“九十八华氏摄氏度，你没烧。”

“你确定？”Root说，“我觉得我很想咳嗽。”她可怜的咳了几声以证明自己所言非虚。

Shaw皱着眉，仔细的盯着她看了一会儿，“我知道你在做什么了。”

“Sameen，我怎么听不懂你在说什么。”Root一脸无辜，看着Shaw收拾自己的东西。

“对，你没听懂。”Shaw说。“你知道……”她静静的补了一句，语调有些奇怪，让Root立刻明白接下来的话对她来说一定很难，“如果你想多跟我呆一会儿的话，我确定有很多不那么危险的方式。”

Root不知道该说些什么，不知道Shaw是在发出什么邀请还是在警告她后退。一旦受伤就来找Shaw，这对她而言是一个游戏，但渐渐的不知从什么时候起，Root变得十分喜欢那份特殊的关注，Shaw照顾她时那副小心又温柔的样子已成为了她这段日子里最大的慰藉，让她能做回自己而不是一个接一个的其他人。她总在期待着那些时光，那些只有她和Shaw的短暂时光。

而且很明显，她表现得没她想象的那么不动声色。

“什么方式？”Root说，冲Shaw风骚的一笑，得到的回应是一个白眼。

“你自己想，”Shaw说，“我要上床睡觉了，别——”Shaw迅速补上了最后那个字，她很及时，Root已经对着“床”这个词扬起了眉毛，“够了。”

~#~

五小时后，Root顺着Sameen Grey公寓的楼梯向上爬，她已经很熟悉这里了。她昨晚没怎么睡，一直在想Shaw的那些话，然后得出了一些方案。

手上满是东西，她用脚踢了踢门，没过多久门就开了。她失望的发现Shaw已经穿戴妥当了，但至少，眼前那张脸只是有些阴沉而已，并不是一个火力全开的怒视。

“我接受了你的提议，”Root说，“然后买了早餐。”她举起左手那个棕色的袋子，右手拿着两杯咖啡。Shaw的脸迅速就不那么阴沉了，她一句话没说便一把抓过Root手里的食物，Root把一杯咖啡移到空闲的那只手上跟着她进了屋，用脚踢上了门。

“你怎么知道我喜欢吃这个？”Shaw问，在消灭袋子里食物的过程中，她的眉头渐渐舒展开了。

“Sameen，我知道你很多事，”Root明朗的说，“你没你想象的那么神秘。”

“随你吧。”Shaw咕哝道，重重的一口咬在油酥面包上，朝Root手上的咖啡伸手。Root把杯子递了过去，笨拙的把她们的手撞在了一起，好让一些滚烫的咖啡洒在手上。

“哎呦，”Root说，一半假装一半真心觉得疼，她舔干净手上的咖啡，皮肤又烫又痛，“我觉得我可能烫伤了，你能……”她说，把手在Shaw眼前晃来晃去。

Shaw眯起了眼，油酥僵在了半空中，“ _真的_ ？”她不可置信的说。

Root耸耸肩，近乎腼腆的笑了，“我好喜欢你扮医生的样子。”


End file.
